Total Pokemon Island
by Libra 9
Summary: Thirt-six Pokemon have been chosen to come to an island where they will compete for a million dollars. Get ready for the drama that this cast will bring. This is Total...Pokemon...Island.
1. Episode 1: Meet the Campers

"Hello," says a small pink Pokemon floating above a dock. "I am your host, Mew, and welcome to this brand new show, Total Pokemon Island!"

The camera pans back as he talks. The camera zooms back to Mew and he continues to speak, "So, we gathered thirty six Pokemon, two of each type, from different regions to compete on this island for the next couple of weeks for one million dollars."

"Every episode the campers will compete in the challenge for immunity. However, for the losers of the episode will be at risk of being voted off from their fellow campers." The camera switches location as Mew is floating through the campgrounds. "This will continue until there is only one Pokemon left."

Mew returns to the dock and continues, "But without further ado let's begin the first ever season of Total... Pokemon... Island."

* * *

Mew looks out to the ocean and sees a Lapras carrying two Pokemon. "Here comes our first two campers, the fire types, Growlithe and Vulpix!" announces Mew. Growlithe and Vulpix step off the Lapras and greet Mew.

"Hi, I am so glad you picked me," Vulpix says.

"Yeah, thanks," Growlithe interjects.

"Yeah, hopefully you guys won't be boring," replies Mew. "Go stand on the mat over there, cause here comes our next pair of campers."

Vulpix and Growlithe walk over to the mat as two water types step off the Lapras. "Welcome, Froakie and Marill, it's great to have you here!" announces Mew.

"Hey, what's good," says Froakie. "I'm ready to play this game."

"Yeah, me too," says Marill. "But I want to make friends."

"Haha, don't care," Mew says. "Just go stand by the other campers."

Froakie and Marill stare at Mew angrily as they join the others on the mat. As the campers introduced each other, another Lapras arrives to the dock. "Hello, Budew and Shroomish," announces Mew, as he speaks they step onto the dock soaking wet. "Why are you guys wet?"

"Cause we both don't have HANDS!" exclaims Shroomish.

"Yeah, couldn't you have gotten a REAL boat," interjects Budew.

"No, it's cheaper to get Laprases to do it," replies Mew, calmly. "So, go stand with the others." The grass types huff and join the others.

"Here comes our next campers, the electric types, Electrike and Emolga," announces Mew.

Electrike jumps onto the dock and shouts, "Ha, I am the first contestant he-" He stops when he sees the other Pokemon on the mat. "Hey, how did they get here before me?"

"Cause, the order you arrive is based off your type and electric types happened to be fourth," answers Mew. "Didn't we tell you guys this?"

"Uh, I was trying to tell him this," says Emolga as she rubs her forehead in frustration. "Anyways, hi, I'm Emolga." She waves to the other campers.

"Yeah, we know," says Mew, rudely. "I already introduced you. Anyways, go stand with the others." Emolga stares annoyingly at Mew and joins Electrike with the other campers.

"Here comes our next contestants, Skitty and Buneary," announces Mew.

"Hey, I am so excited!" exclaims Skitty.

"Yeah, hey guys," says Buneary. "Hopefully, we can all be friends."

"Good, now go stand with the others," demands Mew. They join the others and join in on their conversation.

"Now we have the flying types, Vullaby and Chatot," announces Mew.

"Hey gu-"

"Welcome, faithful Channel 7 fans, I'm your main news anchor, Chatot, and I'm here to compete in Total Pokemon Island," says Chatot, interrupting Vullaby.

"Hey can you please stop interrupting me," Vullaby says angrily. "He kept acting like he was on the news the entire ride."

"Ignoring the angry pedestrian,"

"Pedestrian!?"

"Here we have Mew, the host," Chatot holds a tape recorder to Mew's mouth. "Now can you t-"

"Hey! This is my show and not the news," Mew says angrily. "So, if I see you trying to do that again. I will kick you off the show."

"Okay, but-" Mew throws Chatot's tape recorder into the ocean with telepathy.

"Hey!" exclaims Chatot. Mew pushes him to the others with his telepathy.

"Anyways, next, we have the fighting types, Machop and Sawk," announces Mew. Sawk jumps off the Lapras and does a flip in the air, but instead of landing on the dock, he hits his head on the dock and falls into the water.

The campers run over to the edge and see him struggling to stay afloat. "Help!" shouts Sawk. Froakie dives into the water and takes Sawk back to the dock.

"Don't do that again," commands Mew.

"Sorry, I needed to show the competition to not mess with me," says Sawk.

"Well, you showed us to not be around you when you try anything," says Machop. Buneary giggles and Machop smiles to her.

"Alright, just get back on the mat," Mew commands. "Here comes our next campers, Ralts and Abra!"

They both teleport onto the dock. "Ah, I think there is something wrong with Abra," says Ralts.

"Why do you say that?" Mew asks.

"Cause he was asleep the entire ride." Ralts motions to Abra. The camera pans to Abra and shows he is asleep.

"It's okay," says Mew. "Abras usually sleep, but they can still do things. Anyways, go stand with the others." Abra and Ralts teleport next to the others. Scaring Marill and Skitty.

"Next, is our bug types Illumise and..." Mew looks around as he speaks. "Where's the other one?"

"I'm here!" shouts Weedle from the top of Illumise's head.

"He was riding the top of my head the entire ride," says Illumise.

"Yeah, thank you, Illumise," says Weedle.

"Okay, go with the others," says Mew. Illumise flies over to the others and introduces herself.

Mew looks back to the sea and sees a terrified looking Lapras racing towards him. It stops next to the dock and swims away. Mew and the campers confusingly look around.

"Where's the campers?" asks Mew.

"BOO!"

Mew shrieks and flinches. Gastly and Misdreavus appear behind him.

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face," says Gastly.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," says Misdreavus.

"Never, do that again," commands Mew. "Now go with the others." They laugh as they float to the other campers.

Mew takes a deep breath and sees the next campers. "Here is Snorunt and Smoochum," announces Mew.

"Um... H-"

"Hey guys, it's great to be here," says Smoochum as she interrupts Snorunt.

"Go stand with the others," Mew says.

"O-"

"Gotcha," Smoochum says as she interrupts Snorunt, again.

"Here comes our next contestants, Geodude and Amaura," announces Mew.

"Hey," Geodude and Amaura say in unison, but Amaura had more enthusiasm.

"Wow, someone doesn't sound that happy to be here," says Mew. He floats closer to Geodude.

"I am happy to be here," replies Geodude.

"You don't sound like it."

"Oh well, I'm gonna go stand with the others, okay." Mew with an annoyed expression looks at Geodude as he walks on his hands to the others.

"Whatever," says Mew. "We have the next campers, Cubone and Sandshrew." As Cubone steps off the Lapras he cries.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Mew.

"I don't know," answers Sandshrew. "He was crying the whole ride here."

"Okay," says Mew. "Just go stand with the others." Cubone and Sandshrew walk to the others. Sandshrew stands next to Geodude.

"Stop crying," says Geodude. He hits the back of Cubone's head, stopping his crying.

"Wow, I'm surprised you got him to stop crying," says Cubone.

"He just needed a good whack."

"Okay, I like you a little more," says Mew. "Anyways, here comes our poison types, Zubat and Nidoran."

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to be here, hopefully we can all be friends," Zubat says. "My name is Zubat from Mt. Moon and I like to fly in the night and love cherry coke and I'm a huge fan of Nirvana. I am so ready to play this game, but ple-"

"SHUT UP!" yells Mew. Zubat quickly shuts his mouth.

"Thank you," says Nidoran. "He was talking nonstop on the trip."

"Okay, go stand with the others and you," Mew points at Zubat. "You can only speak in sentences of ten words or less."

"But I don't think I can speak in only ten w-"

"Nah uh, you already said ten. So, you need to wait another ten minutes before you can talk again."

"B-"

"If you speak again before ten minutes I will throw you into the ocean," says Mew. "Nod if you understand." Zubat nods. "Okay, now go with the others."

Marill whispers to Illumise, "The host is kind of a jerk." Illumise nods.

"Anyways, here is our dragons, Goomy and Druddigon," announces Mew.

"Hey guys," Goomy says enthusiastically. "Um, I'm stuck to the Lapras. Can you help me?" Mew rolls his eyes, but he removes Goomy from the Lapras with telepathy and throws him towards the campers. Goomy hits Snorunt's head, sending her back. She sits up and reveals Goomy is stuck to her head. Machop tries to pry him off her with no avail. So, he just leaves him on her.

"Um... Mew. Can you he-"

"So, where's Druddigon?" asks Smoochum.

Druddigon steps off the Lapras and glares at the other campers. "What's this?"

"What do you mean?" asks Mew.

"None of them are evolved. They are all so small," Druddigon says angrily.

"Well, we choose non evolved Pokemon, besides baby Pokemon, so they can evolve on tv."

Druddigon sighs and walks to the others.

"Anyways, here is Houndour and Purrloin," announces Mew.

Houndour steps onto the dock and kneels beside the Lapras. Purrloin uses Houndour as a step to get off.

"Thanks, cutie," Purrloin says to Houndour and winks.

"No problem," replies Houndour.

"Go stand with the others," demands Mew. They walk over to the others and Houndour continues to drool over Purrloin.

"Here are our next contestants, Aron and Mawile," announces Mew. Aron jumps off the Lapras and hides behind Druddigon.

"What's wrong?" asks Buneary.

"Sh-she is scary," Aron says. The campers look at Mawile.

"What! No I'm not scary," explains Mawile. "Please believe me."

Sawk looks back to Aron and says, "Why are you so scared? She looks fine."

"You'll see," replies Aron.

"Whew, thank you," says Mawile. She walks over to them and turns around to face the same direction. All the campers wince when they see the giant mouth hanging out the back of Mawile's head.

"That's why I was scared," Aron says. Mawile notices and holds the mouth to her chest.

"Now, here comes our last two campers," announces Mew. "They are the fairy types, Jigglypuff and Togepi."

"Hey guys," Togepi and Jigglypuff say in unison.

"Okay, we can now move on," says Mew.

"Hey, won't we have a change to let the audience know a little bit about our personalities," Jigglypuff pouts.

"No, we have to move on."

* * *

The camera shows two cabins and the campers with Mew floating in front of them. "This is where you will all sleep for the duration of your stay."

"So, this game will start off with you guys being split into two teams of eighteen," announces Mew. "And now is the time to introduce you guys to my co-host and your chef, Mewtwo." Suddenly Mewtwo appears in front of the campers, next to Mew.

"Can every psychic teleport?" asks Skitty, Ralts shrugs.

"Anyways, Mewtwo tell them their teams," demands Mew.

Mewtwo grumbles something under his breath and announces, "Alright, listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once, the members of the Cool Charizards are; Growlithe, Marill, Budew, Electrike, Buneary, Vullaby, Machop, Ralts, Weedle, Misdreavus, Snorunt, Geodude, Cubone, Zubat, Goomy, Houndour, Mawile, and Jigglypuff." He throws red buffs with Charizards on them to them.

"Now, the members of the Blazing Blastoises are; Vulpix, Froakie, Shroomish, Emolga, Skitty, Chatot, Sawk, Abra, Illumise, Gastly, Smoochum, Amaura, Sandshrew, Nidoran, Druddigon, Purrloin, Aron, and Togepi." He throws blue buffs with Blastoises on them to them. The campers excitedly put on their buffs and enter their cabins to pick their beds and unpack.

* * *

 **Mew, Host:**

The camera shows Mew in a room painted as a pokeball. "Here is the confessional room. You can come here to get anything off your chest. Don't worry the others won't see your confessionals. Maybe."

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoises:**

"Well it sucks here. I hope this is all worth the million."

* * *

 **Buneary, Cool Charizards:**

"It's so cool to be on tv. Hopefully I'm not voted off first."

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoises:**

"Well, my team seems alright. Except, for Druddigon, he thinks he's the shit when he is actually really annoying."

* * *

"Are all of you guys done?" asks Mew. The campers nod.

"Okay, follow me for your first challenge." Mew and Mewtwo start to float away.

"I wonder what our first challenge will be," says Jigglypuff .

"It'll probably be something easy," says Machop. "It's our first day." Mew smirks as he floats.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for deciding to read this. Please leave reviews. Tell me what you like, hate, favorite character, least favorite character and predictions. Also, I'll hopefully see you next time on Total... Pokemon... Island.


	2. Episode 2: The Jump Off

Mew and Mewtwo lead the campers up a cliff to there first challenge.

"Why do we have to walk this much?" complains Smoochum.

"Did you sign up to be here?" asks Geodude.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Then stop complaining. You knew this was gonna be challenging." The campers around laugh and Smoochum glares at Geodude.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Right off the bat I don't like Geodude. He's so snarky and rude. I am SO glad his not on my team."

* * *

 **Geodude, Cool Charizards:**

"I hate complainers and crybabies and Smoochum seems like she is both."

* * *

They all reach the peak of the cliff and catch their breaths.

"There's nothing here," announces Vullaby. "What's the challenge?"

"Yeah," interjects Skitty. "It's not like your gonna make us jump off the cliff." The campers laugh at the thought.

"Well, it's funny that you would say that," replies Mew. "Cuz that's exactly what the first challenge is." The campers instantly stop their laughing.

"You can't be serious," says Budew.

"Why not?" asks Mew, smirking. "This first challenge is to show you guys that the million won't be easy to get." There's silence.

Mew breaks the silence, "Anyways, let me explain the challenge. As you all know you will have to jump off the cliff and land in that ring down there." Mew points down into the water, showing the ring to the campers. "Every Pokemon that jumps off will give their team a point. Any questions?"

Togepi raises her hand. "What if we don't land in the ring? Do we not get the point?"

"You will still get the point, but there are Sharpedos outside of the ring so you better swim fast." Mew laughs as all the campers get a scared expression on their face."

* * *

 **Sandshrew, Blazing Blastoise:**

"So, not only do we have to jump off a HUGE cliff. We also have to jump into water that is Sharpedo infested! The million better be worth this."

* * *

 **Sawk, Blazing Blastoise:**

"This is perfectly fine to me. I live to do extreme things. I'm what they call a daredevil."

* * *

"Are there anymore questions?" Mew looks around, but sees no hands. "Alright, Cool Charizards you're up first!"

The Cool Charizards look at each other in silence.

Buneary breaks the silence, "I guess I'll go. Unless someone else wants to?" She looks at her teammates, but they all look away from her. "Huh, alright, I'll go." She walks over to the edge and jumps, screaming the entire way down.

Her teammates race to the edge to see she landed in the ring. They cheer at her as she got on the Lapras to get back to shore.

* * *

 **Buneary, Cool Charizard:**

"I'm here to win the million. If that means I have to jump off a cliff then so be it."

* * *

 **Misdreavus , Cool Charizard:**

"I was so surprised that Buneary jumped off first. However, this shows me that she's here to play. I need to look out for her."

* * *

 **Machop, Cool Charizards:**

"Buneary looked so hot jumping off the cliff." He looks at the camera worriedly. "Did I say hot? I meant cool."

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll go next," announces Machop. He jumped off the cliff and Mawile followed him. Then Zubat flew down and Jigglypuff and Misdreavus floated down after him.

"I don't think I can go," says Houndour.

"Why not?" asks Ralts.

"I'm a fire type," explains Houndour. "Water doesn't work well with me. Isn't that right Growlithe?"

"I'm gonna go," Growlithe replies.

"What!"

"I don't want to be the reason our team loses." As he finished he sprinted with Ralts and they jump off the cliff.

"Well, I'm still not going to jump," pouts Houndour.

"If your not gonna go then I will," Electrike says. He runs past Snorunt who is struggling to remove Goomy from her head and knocks her into Houndour. Causing Goomy to be stuck to both of them.

"Hey, get off me," demands Houndour.

"I can't!" exclaims Snorunt. "Goomy is too sticky."

"Sorry guys, this always happens to me," interjects Goomy. As Houndour and Smoochum struggle, they accidentally fall off the cliff. Screaming the whole way down.

* * *

 **Houndour, Cool Charizard:**

"I usually don't say anything bad about others, but Goomy is really annoying getting stuck all the time."

* * *

 **Snorunt, Cool Charizard:**

"Ever since Goomy has arrived to the island I've been stuck to him. I've only known him for a day and he's already annoying me." She sighs. "No offense Goomy." She turns around to reveal Goomy stuck to the back of her head.

"It's ok. I get that a lot," replies Goomy.

* * *

"Uh, Marill can you take me down with you?" asks Weedle.

"Marill nods and smiles. She picks him up and they jump off the cliff together.

Mew looks at Vullaby, Budew, Geodude and Cubone, the remaining Cool Charizards. "Are you guys gonna jump?"

"No way am I jumping," says Budew. "I kept falling in the water on the way here. Remembers?"

"Yeah, I'm with her," says Vullaby.

"Alright," responds Mew. He materializes a megaphone and announces, "Vullaby and Budew aren't jumping!" The Cool Charizards down at the beach groan.

Mew looks back at Geodude and Cubone, "Are you guys gonna jump?"

"I can't I'm a rock. I'll sink," explains Geodude. Cubone looks at Geodude with a scared look on his face.

* * *

 **Cubone, Cool Charizard:**

"Remember how I was crying at the beginning? Well, the reason I was crying was because I miss my mom. She made mad me come on this show to learn how to live on my own. Geodude reminds me of my mom. So, that's why I need him to be here."

* * *

"Wait!" announces Cubone. "Geodude, I'll swim with you so you don't sink.

"Okay," Geodude replies. He jumps onto Cubone's back. Cubone struggles to take Geodude to the edge. "C'mon you carry me better than this! Put your back into it!" They finally jump off the cliff.

* * *

 **Cubone, Cool Charizard:**

"Hah, just like mom makes me do."

* * *

"The Cool Charizards have sixteen points. Let's see if the Blazing Blastoises can beat that," Mew announces through his megaphone.

"I'll go first," Froakie announces.

"Really?" asks Amaura.

"Yeah. It'll give you guys more confidence when its y'all turn."

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoise:**

"The reason I volunteered first was because I wanted to show my team that I am a team player and earn their trust."

* * *

Froakie jumps off the cliff and dives into the water. The team looks down at him as he swims towards the Lapras. Then Abra suddenly appears next to Froakie on the Lapras.

"Alright, who's next?" asks Druddigon.

"Who made you leader?" asks Shroomish.

"Me," Druddigon replies. "We need a leader if we want to win."

"Well, fine, but I'm not jumping," pouts Shroomish.

"What?"

"Yeah, neither," interjects Aron. "I'm too scared."

"But you're an Aron. Shouldn't you be tough?" asks Druddigon.

* * *

 **Aron, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Pokemon usually think cuz I'm an Aron that I'm tough, but I'm actually I'm sort of a softie. I came on this show to get tougher."

* * *

"Whatever," says Druddigon. "But you will jump cuz if you don't. We will lose."

"Sorry, but I'm scared," responds Aron.

"Yeah, and I don't have hands to swim," interjects Shroomish.

"I don't care!" exclaims Druddigon. He then walks over to Aron and Shroomish and throws them off the cliff. Then he throws Sandshrew with them.

"Why meeee?" Sandshrew yells as he falls down the cliff.

"So, you can take Shroomish to the Lapras," yells Druddigon.

* * *

 **Sandshrew, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I wasn't even in the conversation and he throws me off the cliff. He is a huge asshole."

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know I'm very impulsive, but they needed a little push to get off the cliff. Anyways, now they will do whatever I tell them to."

* * *

"Who's next?" asks Druddigon.

Sawk runs off the cliff. Before he could jump off, he trips on a rock and falls off the cliff.

"Waah," Sawk yells on his way down to the water. The team sees that he landed outside the ring and is being chased by Sharpedos.

"Okay, then, who's next?" asks Druddigon.

"Why don't you go next?" Smoochum asks, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm not jumping until everyone jumps." Druddigon says, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'll go next," announces Togepi. "Let's go Amura."

"What?!" Amaura asks, but instead of answering, Togepi jumps on her back and smacks her butt. Causing her to run off the cliff. Knocking Druddigon off the cliff as well.

* * *

 **Togepi, Blazing Blastoise:**

"That was so fun! Good thing I brought Amaura, too, now if we lose, Amaura and I will be safe."

* * *

 **Amaura, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I'm glad I jumped, but I wish Togepi would've given me a heads up before she used me as a Rapidash."

* * *

The team looks down at the water and sees them swimming towards a Lapras. Smoochum smirks.

"Well, now that he's gone," Smoochum says. "I'm not gonna jump." She turns around and starts walking down the cliff. Her team glare at her as she walks away.

* * *

 **Nidoran, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Smoochum seems like a real bitch. If she keeps acting up, I will whoop her ass."

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Y'all are probably wondering why I would not jump, but I don't have to. Two Pokemon on the other team didn't jump, so, if I don't jump then the others will feel pressured to jump. And besides, I'm not gonna mess my hair up."

* * *

"Smoochum decided not to jump," Mew announces through his megaphone."

After Mew finished speaking; Emolga, Gastly and Illumise flew down to the water. Before Chatot could follow, Purrloin stops him.

"Hey cutie, can you take me down to the water?" Purrloin asks.

"Uh, well okay," Chatot answers. He picks her up on his back and takes her down. He looks directly into the camera. "So, it seems like girls are literally throwing themselves at me. This is one of the many perks of being a news anchor."

"Haha, calm down," says Purrloin.

* * *

 **Purrloin, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I'm used to getting my way with the boys and that's probably gonna take me to the end."

* * *

 **Nidoran, Blazing Blastoise:**

"So, Purrloin is another bitch I don't like on my team. Why are all the girls on my team such girly girls."

* * *

"Well, it's my turn to go," Nidoran announces. "You girls better go, too."

"But I don't think I can," Skitty says.

"Yeah, me neither," Vulpix says.

"If you guys don't jump you will lose it for your team," interjects Mew.

"Huh, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'm gonna have to," says Nidoran. Vulpix and Skitty cautiously look at her. Then Nidoran suddenly picks them up and jumps off the cliff with them.

"And there we have it," Mew announces. "The Blazing Blastoises win the first challenge and are safe for the next three days!" All the Blazing Blastoise cheer as the girls come ashore. While all the Cool Charizards groan.

"Tonight a Cool Charizard will be the first Pokemon voted off," announces Mew. "Now go to the Mess Hall and eat."

* * *

 **Vulpix, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I'm glad my team won, but I wish Nidoran didn't have to pick me up to do the challenge. I need to step my game up if I want to stay."

* * *

 **Mawile, Cool Charizard:**

"I know I'm safe since I jumped. So, the ones that should be worried are Budew and Vullaby."

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe we lost. Now I'm probably gonna be voted off. Hopefully my charm and cuteness keeps me in."

* * *

 **Vullaby, Cool Charizard:**

"Am I scared? Hell no, my team would be stupid to vote me off and I have some tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

The Pokemon sit at their team tables eating the food that Mewtwo made.

"Ugh, this food is disgusting!" exclaims Misdreavus as she picks up the slop that is her food.

"Let's forget about the food," says Ralts. "We need to talk about who we will vote off."

"Well, I think it should be between Vullaby and Budew since they are the only ones that didn't jump," Machop announces.

"Yeah, I agree," says Houndour. Vullaby suddenly starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" asks Jigglypuff.

"It's just that the reason I didn't jump was because my parents died from falling off a cliff," Vullaby announces. Her team gasp.

"Are you serious?" Marill asks.

"Yeah, the reason I came on this show was to get some money so I can get out of the orphanage I'm in," Vullaby explains, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," says Weedle.

"It's okay," Vullaby replies. "I just need some air. Hey Misdreavus, can you come with me?"

"Um, okay," Misdreavus replies.

The team waits for them to leave the Mess Hall. "So, sorry Budew, but I think we have to vote you off," says Electrike.

"What!" Budew exclaims.

"Yeah, sorry, but we can't vote Vullaby off after hearing that," Growlithe explains.

"Huh, fine, I'll go pack my stuff." Budew walks out the Mess Hall. As she walks to her cabin she hears Vullaby laughing with Misdreavus. She sneaks closer to them and hides in a bush next to them

"Oh my god, so you made all that up?" asks Misdreavus as she laughs.

"Yeah, my parents aren't dead," Vullaby explains. "I just said that so they keep me." Budew gasps as she hears that.

"That's amazing," Misdreavus says. "So, why did you tell me?"

"Cuz I needed someone to laugh with," Vullaby explains. Budew grows angrier the more she hears them laugh.

* * *

 **Vullaby, Cool Charizard:**

"Of course I made that up. I can't believe they are so gullible."

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe she lied about that and I was almost gonna be voted off because of it. Now, I'm gonna tell everyone about this. However, this showed me that I'm gonna have to be more ruthless. It's funny cause I was planning on just being a sweet little girl, but being a conniving bitch will work, too."

* * *

Budew walks back into the Mess Hall and sits down at her table.

"Vullaby was lying," Budew announces to her team. They stop eating instantly when they hear her.

"What are you talking about?" asks Electrike.

"Vullaby lied about her parents dying," Budew explains.

"How do you know?" asks Zubat.

"I heard her laughing with Misdreavus outside of our cabin. Also, don't you think it was convenient that she started crying right when you guys were talking about who to vote off?"

* * *

 **Ralts, Cool Charizard:**

"I had a feeling she was lying."

* * *

 **Cubone, Cool Charizard:**

"I don't know who to believe. I can't believe someone would lie about their parents dying, but this is a game for a million dollars. I have no idea who's going tonight."

* * *

"Cool Charizards it's time for the elimination ceremony," announces Mew through loudspeakers. The Cool Charizards walk to the campfire as the sun sets. When the final member finally made it to the campfire the sun had set and the moon was up.

The campers stare at Mew. "So, this is the elimination ceremony. I will hand out Oran berries to the Pokemon who are safe, if you don't get one, you're out," explains Mew.

"Okay, the first Oran berry goes to Buneary," announces Mew. Buneary jumps for joy and gets her berry.

"The next berries go to Machop...Mawile...Zubat...Misdreavus...and Jigglypuff," announces Mew, handing out the berries. Machop gives Mawile a high five, Misdreavus smirks and Jigglypuff covers her ears to avoid Zubat's voice.

"Next, Growlithe...Ralts...Houndour...Snorunt...Goomy...and Snorunt," continued Mew. Growlithe runs up with Houndour, Ralts struts towards Mew, Snorunt walks up with Goomy still attached to her head. The remaining campers without berries get more tense.

"Marill...Weedle...Geodude...and Cubone, come up here," announces Mew. Marill carries Weedle towards Mew, while Cubone follows Geodude.

Mew and the safe campers stare at the remaining campers, Vullaby and Budew. "Well there are two of you and I only have one berry left," announces Mew. Vullaby and Budew nervously stare at each other.

"So, the remaining Oran berry goes to...," Mew pauses dramatically. Budew clenches the bud on her tighter, while Vullaby plays with her feet nervously.

"...Budew," announces Mew, throwing the Oran berry into Budew's mouth.

Vullaby stares in bewilderment at her teammates. "Why did you guys vote me off?!" she shouts. "I told you guys my parents died and that's why I couldn't jump."

"We know you lied about it," says Buneary, angrily.

"Fine, whatever. Didn't to want to be here anyways," Vullaby shouts. She walks to the docks where a Lapras awaits her.

* * *

 **Vullaby, 36th place:**

"Well, I'm the first Pokemon to be voted off. I thought I was gonna make it further because of the lie, but I guess not. The entire team can bite me." She looks away from the camera for a moment.

"I would want anyone from the Blazing Blastoise to win, but if I had to choose someone from my team it would be Misdreavus. Anyways, I'm gone."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Please keep it up and remember to favorite and follow to know when I upload chapters.

I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Island.


	3. Episode 3: Dodgeball!

All the campers are sound asleep. It is early in the morning and the sun is beginning to rise. Then, suddenly a voice breaks the tranquility.

"It's time to wake up campers," announces Mew through the loudspeakers. "Head to the Mess Hall for breakfast." The campers groan as they walk out their cabins.

* * *

 **Vulpix, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Why do we have to get up so early."

* * *

Snorunt walks toward the Mess Hall, but is stopped when she hears someone call her name.

"Snorunt!" She looks around and sees Goomy stuck to a stick

"Can you help me please?" She sighs and walks over to him. She tugs on him, but he doesn't budge. Suddenly Goomy is set free and they get sent flying back.

Snorunt sits up and notices Goomy stuck to her head.

"Um, sorry," Goomy says.

Snorunt sighs and says, "It's ok."

* * *

 **Snorunt, Cool Charizard:**

"I like Goomy, but it's really annoying that he always gets stuck to me. I wish I had the guts to talk to the others about this, but I'm too shy."

* * *

 **Goomy, Cool Charizard:**

"I feel bad for Snorunt since I keep getting stuck to her, but she hasn't done anything to stop it."

* * *

The campers sit at their tables eating their food. They all turn when Snorunt walks in with Goomy stuck to her head. Most of the campers start to laugh as she runs to her table in embarassement.

She sits at her table and slams her head on it. Ralts separates Goomy from Snorunt with her psychic powers.

Snorunt mumbles into the table, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ralts replies.

As the laughter dies down, Gastly stares at the other team and says, "I'm surprised they voted off Vullaby." He looks back at his own team.

"Yeah, I thought they were gonna vote off Budew," Emolga says.

"Breaking news, Vullaby was exposed when the Cool Charizards found out she lied about her parents dying," Chatot explains.

"Vullaby lied about her parents dying?" Sawk asks.

"Yes. It seems she did it to stay in the game, but it backfired when people found out," Chatot continues.

"If that's the case. I understand why they voted her off then," says Amaura.

"I still would've voted Budew off," says Druddigon.

"Why?" asks Togepi.

"Cause Budew doesn't have any hands and Vullaby can fly when she evolves," explains Druddigon.

"Wait! So, if we lose a challenge, you would vote me off?" asks Shroomish.

Druddigon shrugs. "Probably." As he casually takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

 **Shroomish, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Druddigon worries me. I know he doesn't like me, but now he pretty much admitted he would vote me off."

* * *

Budew looks around at her team. "Thank you again for keeping me," says Budew.

"No problem," says Buneary

"Yeah, it's Vullaby's fault for lying about her parents dying," says Cubone. He pats Budew on her back for comfort. Budew nods and tears form from her eyes.

The others stare at her in an affectionately. She turns around pretending to be embarrassed, but in actuality she is hiding the fact she is rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"I find it funny that they are so nice to me now, but three days ago they told me that they were planning on voting me off. So, I know I can't trust any of them. I can't wait till the merge."

* * *

As the campers eat, an intercom turns on and Mew's voice rings through the room, "Campers come to the gym it's time for your next challenge."

"We have a gym?" wonders Mawile.

"I guess so," Growlithe answers.

"I hope it's something easy," says Illumise. Togepi and Amaura nod in agreement.

* * *

The campers walk inside the gym and see Mew and Mewtwo floating in the middle. They stand in front of them. Mew blows his whistle.

"Ow," says Sandshrew. "What was that for? We are standing right in front of you."

"Just to make sure you guys are awake," replies Mew. "Anyways, welcome to your second challenge of the summer; Dodgeball." Mewtwo raises his right hand up and pokeballs appear along the line across the floor. The campers stare at Mew with an uninterested expression.

"What?" asks Mew.

"This is pretty underwhelming compared to the last challenge," says Ralts.

"What you want to jump off the cliff again?" asks Mewtwo. The campers frantically shake their heads. "Then stop complaining."

Mew continues, "Anyways, you guys know the rules of dodgeball, right?" Everyone nods, expect Zubat.

"I don't know," announces Zubat.

"How don't you know?" asks Nidoran.

"Well, my parents are really protective. So, I don't leave Mt. Moon that often. Like, for example, I once was invited by some other Zubats to go flying one day, but my parents didn't let me cuz they thought I was gonna get hurt. I was so mad, but then I found out tha-"

"Okay, we get it!" Mew shouts. Zubat quickly shuts his mouth.

* * *

 **Zubat, Cool Charizard:**

"I get the feeling that Mew doesn't like me since he always shuts me up when I'm talking. This reminds me of the time that a Clefairy that lived in Mt. Moon, threw a Paras at me to shut up. She was so rude I was just explaining why there are stalagmites in caves."

* * *

"So, dodgeball is where you are split up into two teams, which you are already, and throw balls at the opposing team. If you get hit by a ball you are eliminated. However, if you catch the ball the one that threw it is out," explains Mew.

"So, why are we using pokeballs then?" asks Zubat.

"To make it more fun," Mew replies. "Also, since the Blazing Blastoises have an extra member someone is gonna sit out. Decide among yourselves on who."

"I'll sit out," Smoochum announces as she raises her hand.

"Wow! That was quick," says Mew. "Anyways, Smoochum go sit in the bleachers on your team's side and the players get on the court and let's begin."

Smoochum waves at her team as she walks to the bleachers. Nidoran shakes her head.

* * *

 **Nidoran, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I knew Smoochum was a girly girl, but did you see how quick she volunteered to sit out! She is lucky our team is so good, because if we ever lost she would be the first one out."

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"There is no way in hell I will get caught in one of those pokeballs. They look so tacky and I might get hurt."

* * *

The campers stand on their respective side and wait for Mew to let them start. Mew brings his hand down as he says, "Begin!"

The campers run to the center to get a pokeball. Froakie throws a pokeball and hits Marill. The ball opens and a bright light flashes and Marill gets captured in the ball.

"Marill is the first casualty," announces Mew.

Machop throws a ball and captures Aron.

"Aron is out!"

While the campers continue to throw pokeballs, Mewtwo teleports the captured pokemon to their respective bleachers and releases them.

Aron comes out of his ball trembling. Smoochum stares at him quizzically.

"Um, are you ok?" Smoochum asks.

Aron nods and says, "I'm ok it's just, it was scary seeing the ball flying towards me and then getting captured in that small ball is terrifying."

Smoochum rolls her eyes. Aron notices.

* * *

 **Aron, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know people get annoyed from me since I get scared of a lot of things, but can't they understand?" Aron looks around and gets scared from a fly that flew into the room.

* * *

Druddigon throws two balls and hits Jigglypuff and the other ball flies towards Geodude. However, Cubone jumps in front of Geodude and gets captured.

"Jigglypuff and Cubone are out!"

Druddigon crosses his arms and smirks, "That's how you do it." Purrloin rolls her eyes, while Marill stares at Cubone as he gets teleported next to her.

* * *

 **Purrloin, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Druddigon is so full of himself. I wish he can get voted off, but he is good at challenges so we need him. For now."

* * *

 **Marill, Cool Charizard:**

"Why does Cubone defend Geodude so much? He has been defending him since the very first day. I remeber one time I accidentally knocked into Geodude and Cubone started to hit me with his bone. I'm starting to think he has mental issues"

* * *

 **Geodude, Cool Charizard:**

"I have no idea why Cubone defends me so much, but I'm not gonna stop him. He needs to toughen up. He's as big of a wimp as Aron."

* * *

Geodude scowls at Cubone, "C'mon, you couldn't have caught the ball?"

Cubone hangs his head in shame, "Sorry, I just wanted to guard you."

"Do better next time."

"Yes sir," as Cubone says that, a ball hits the side of Geodude's head. Cubone turns to the Blazing Blastoises and sees Nidoran giving Sandshrew a high five.

"Geodude is out," announces Mew.

* * *

 **Cubone, Cool Charizard:**

"I saw Sandshrew was the one that threw it. So, he's gonna pay one day."

* * *

Emolga and Togepi each throw a ball at Buneary. However, she flips over them and catches them midair. She then throws the balls at Skitty and Amaura when she landed. The campers stare at her in awe.

"That's how you play dodgeball," announces Mew. "Buneary just took out Togepi, Emolga, Amaura, and Skitty in one fell swoop."

Mewtwo nods. "It seems not all of you are pushovers."

Machop continues to stare at Buneary. "Wow you are so amazing," Machop mumbles.

"Did you say something?" Buneary asks.

Machop shakes his head frantically, "Ahh, no."

* * *

 **Machop, Cool Charizard:**

"Ok, so, it's probably obvious that I like Buneary, but can you blame me? She is amazing at the challenges, has a great sense of humor, and she's hot."

* * *

 **Buneary, Cool Charizard:**

"What do I think of Machop? Well, he's pretty cool and sorta cute. Why? Did he say something about me? I've heard rumors that he likes me, but I'm not gonna jump to conclusions and I need to focus on the game." Buneary blushes and plays with her ear.

* * *

Sawk glares at Buneary. "I can do that." He picks up a ball and tries to flip, but he fails and lands on his face. His ball flies towards Budew and she catches it with her bud. The campers laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god, Sawk is out in the most humiliating way," Mew announces while laughing. Sawk sulks as he walks to the bleachers. Druddigon shakes his head.

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Sawk is a true try hard and he's not even good at the things he says he is. Like the day after the first challenge he said he could swim faster than Froakie, but Froakie ended up having to save him from drowning."

* * *

 **Sawk, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I think this island is bad luck. Since, I am way more athletic than it seems." He tries to flip, but hits his head on the ceiling.

* * *

Purrloin throws a ball at Mawile, but she catches it.

"Purrloin is out," Mew announces.

Nidoran gains a determined look on her face. She throws two balls and hits Budew and Zubat.

"Budew and Zubat are out."

Illumise throws a ball at Mawile, but she caught it and quickly threw it at Chatot.

"Illumise and Chatot are taken out," Mew announces. "Mawile isn't slacking either."

Mawile smiles as her eliminated teammates cheer her on.

* * *

 **Mawile, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe how much my team likes me. Usually I'm an outsider since other Pokemon are scared of my mouth on the back of my head." She smiles. "I'm so happy that Pokemon are finally accepting me."

* * *

Goomy inches towards a ball and gets stuck to it.

"Oh no," Goomy says. He looks at Snorunt, who is next to him. "Um, Snorunt, can you help me? I'm stuck to the ball."

Snorunt looks away to ignore Goomy.

"Hey, Snorunt," Goomy says louder. "I need help." Snorunt continues to look away. Suddenly a ball knocks into the ball that Goomy is stuck to and knocks him at Snorunt's head. He is once again stuck to her.

"Not again!" exclaims Snorunt quietly, as she tries to pry Goomy off her head. She accidentally knocks into Houndour and gets Goomy stuck to him as well.

"C'mon! Can you please not get stuck to us," Houndour declares.

"Sorry, but I'm very sticky," explains Goomy. As they continue to struggle, Froakie, Druddigon, and Nidoran capture them.

The other Cool Charizards shake their heads.

* * *

 **Snorunt, Cool Charizard:**

"I like Goomy, but it is so annoying when he gets stuck to me."

* * *

 **Goomy, Cool Charizard:**

"I'm getting the feeling that the others are starting to get annoyed of me. Hopefully, it's just paranoia."

* * *

 **Houndour, Cool Charizard:**

"Goomy is getting really annoying. He is now affecting my game and the others might blame me for losing. So, I think it's time for him to go."

* * *

"Snorunt, Goomy, and Houndour are eliminated," Mew announces.

Growlithe sees his teammates on the bleachers and gains a determined look on his face. He picks up a ball with his mouth and shoots it at Druddigon. However, he dodges and the ball hits Vulpix instead.

"Oh, sorry," Growlithe runs to the line and looks at Vulpix as she sits on the bleachers.

"It's ok," replies Vulpix. "It's a game."

"Yeah, but I would never hit a woma-" as Growlithe was speaking Gastly possessed a ball to hit him.

As Gastly was laughing Misdreavus possessed a ball to hit him. She snickers.

"Wow, so Vulpix, Growlithe, and Gastly are out," Mew announces.

Druddigon stares at Growlithe as he continues to talk to Vulpix.

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I think Growlithe has a crush on Vulpix. She better not betray our team."

* * *

 **Growlithe, Cool Charizard:**

"The reason I went over to check on Vulpix was to assure that she was safe. My parents have always told me to never hit a woman."

* * *

 **Vulpix, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Growlithe is such a gentleman. He actually came over to me to make sure I was ok. I'm starting to like him."

* * *

Sandshrew looks around at his team and sees Abra asleep.

"Hey! Has he been asleep this entire time?" Sandshrew asks.

"Yeah, but surprisingly he hasn't been eliminated," Froakie answers.

Suddenly a ball captures Sandshrew. Froakie dodges a ball at the last second. He turns around to see it was Machop who threw it.

"Sandshrew is out!"

Machop throws another ball, but Froakie dodges it. Froakie picks up a ball and throws it back, but misses. While they were preoccupied, Shroomish head butts a ball at Machop and hits him.

"Yay, I did something," he says. "Ya see, Druddigon. I don't need hands to be helpful." He suddenly gets hit by a ball thrown by Buneary. Druddigon shakes his head.

* * *

 **Shroomish, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Oh, c'mon. At least I tried!"

* * *

"Shroomish takes Machop out, but just like that he gets taken out by Buneary!" announces Mew. "It looks like the Cool Charizards are gonna win."

Froakie, Druddigon, and Nidoran each throw a ball at Electrike, but he is too fast.

"Haha, I am way too fast for you guys," Electrike taunts. Suddenly he runs into a floating pokeball and gets captured.

"Wow, it seems that Abra controlled a ball to capture Electrike," explains Mew.

Suddenly Abra controls two pokeballs to hit Misdreavus and Buneary. The Blazing Blastoises cheer for Abra.

* * *

 **Illumise, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Wow, Abra is amazing when he chooses to be."

* * *

"And just like that Abra takes out, Buneary and Misdreavus!" announces Mew.

As Nidoran cheers for Abra she gets hit by a ball.

"Suddenly, Nidoran is taken out by Mawile," announces Mew. "Now the game is tied at three each."

"Wait," Froakie says. "They only have Mawile and Ralts left."

"No, I'm here still," a voice shouts.

The campers look around and see Weedle.

"Oh, I totally forgot about him," says Ralts.

While she was preoccupied Abra tries to hit Ralts, but she stops it with her psychic powers. Then they suddenly get into a game of tug of war with the ball. Then they each control a different ball and capture each other.

"Oh my god! Abra and Ralts showcase their psychic powers and take each other out!"

Druddigon throws a ball at Mawile, but she dodges. Then Froakie throws a ball, but Mawile catches it with the mouth growing out the back of her head.

"Froakie is out!" Mew announces. "So, it's Mawile and Weedle versus Druddigon."

"Don't worry Weedle I'll take care of this," Mawile says.

"Ok, but WATCH OUT!" Weedle warns. Mawile dodges the ball at the last second and knocks into Weedle. Then he suddenly starts to glow.

"What's happening to Weedle?" Marill asks.

"It seems Weedle is our first evolution," Chatot announces as he talks to the camera.

"Can you stop talking to the camera?" Mewtwo asks. Chatot shrugs.

"Wow, I'm evolving!" Weedle exclaims. Then their was a flash and Weedle turned into Kakuna.

"Congratulations," Mawile says.

Suddenly Mawile gets captured by Druddigon.

"Wow, Druddigon takes advantage of Weedle's evolution and takes Mawile out!"

Druddigon smirks at Kakuna.

"Ah, can you please go easy on me," pleads Kakuna.

"Yeah, sure," Druddigon replies. He then chucks a ball at Kakuna.

"And Druddigon wins it for the Blazing Blastoises!" Mew announces.

The Blazing Blastoises run into the court and cheer for Druddigon.

"That's right," Druddigon says. "This is why I'm the leader."

Mew looks at the disappointed faces of the Cool Charizards. "It seems I will see you again tonight."

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I'm happy that we won, but it's annoying how Druddigon got so cocky after winning. I mean the only reason he won is because Mawile was distracted and Kakuna can't move."

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Well, it isn't surprising that I'm the one who won it for my team. Now maybe they will start to appreciate me more."

* * *

 **Mawile, Cool Chrizard:**

"So, we lost, again. Now I think we need to vote Kakuna out since he can't move without someone's help."

* * *

Mawile, Ralts, Machop, and Buneary stand outside of their team's cabins.

"So, we vote for Kakuna?" asks Buneary.

"Yeah, he isn't that useful now that he evolved," explains Ralts.

"Oh, I feel so bad," says Mawile. "He evolves and we are gonna vote him out the same day."

"I know it's sad, but we need to keep the team strong," Machop interjects.

Then they look at Houndour and Snorunt walking towards them.

"Hey can we talk?" Houndour asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ralts replies.

"Well, we were thinking of voting Goomy out," Houndour explains.

"Really?" Machop asks.

"Yeah, he keeps getting stuck to things and you guys saw that it made Snorunt and I get eliminated from dodgeball today." Snorunt nods in agreement.

"Besides I heard from Chatot that Kakunas evolve quickly," Snorunt interjects.

"Ok, we'll think about it," says Mawile. Snorunt and Houndour nod and walk away.

Buneary turns back to the others. "So, what do you guys think?"

"They have a point," Ralts says.

"So, we vote Goomy?" Mawile asks.

"I guess so," Machop says. The others nod.

Buneary looks at Houndour and Snorunt walking away.

"What are you thinking about?" Machop asks.

"I was thinking we should make an alliance," Buneary answers.

"What!?" Mawile exclaims.

"Aren't those bad?" Machop asks.

"No, they don't have to be," Buneary explains. "Look. I like all you and it would take us far into the game if we promise to not vote each other." She looks at their faces. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I'm in," Machop says. Buneary nods and looks at Mawile.

She looks at Buneary and says, "Ok, I'm in."

They all look at Ralts. She sighs, "Alright, I'm in as well."

"Yay this is perfect," Buneary cheers as she jumps. They high five each other.

In the bushes near them, Budew stays hidden.

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"So, it seems there are alliances forming already. I need to look for one quickly."

* * *

 **Machop, Cool Charizard:**

"So, it wasn't a question that I was gonna ally with Buneary, but I'm so glad that she's the one to ask."

* * *

 **Mawile, Cool Charizard:**

"I'm so happy that I was asked to be in an alliance. This shows me that Pokemon are less scared of me now. Besides Aron."

* * *

The Cool Charizards sit around the bonfire and wait for Mew to announce who is leaving.

"So, after a good fight today in dodgeball someone will be the second Pokemon voted off tonight," Mew announces. "However, the ones who are safe are...Mawile...Ralts." They high five each other and grab their Oran Berry.

"Buneary...Machop...Misdreavus," announces Mew. Buneary races Machop to their Oran Berry, while Misdreavus casually floats to Mew.

"Electrike...Growlithe...Houndour...and Snorunt," announces Mew. He continues, "Zubat...and Budew."

"Geodude." He confidently walks on his arms to Mew.

"Cubone." He relaxes, he's happy that he can stay with Geodude.

Now it's only Marill, Jigglypuff, Goomy and Kakuna. "Jigglypuff...and Marill." The girls hug and get their berries.

"Now, I only have one Oran Berry left, but there are two of you," announces Mew. "Kakuna you are in the bottom two since some deem you as useless now that you can't move. Goomy, you're here since you get stuck all the time and it's now affecting others in the challenges."

Kakuna and Goomy nervously look at each other.

Mew announces,"The last Oran Berry goes to..."

He holds the Berry out. "Kakuna."

Kakuna looks shock, but then his expression changes to happiness. "Thanks, you guys." Mew throws the berry at him.

Goomy hangs his head in disappointment. He then inches towards the dock.

"Sorry, Goomy," shouts Snorunt. The others stare at her in shock. They haven't heard her speak too much.

Goomy looks back at them and smiles. The others wave at him as he continues to the dock.

* * *

 **Goomy, 35th place:**

"Of course I'm sad that I'm voted off, but I understand why. I know I was annoying the others by getting stuck to everything especially Snorunt. I would like anyone from the Cool Charizards to win this. So, good luck guys. I'm not mad at y'all."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise to update more frequently. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and please keep them up and remember to favorite and follow the story.


	4. Episode 4: The Amazing Race

Misdreavus floats out her cabin and sees Ralts talking to Mawile. She quickly looks away when Mawile sees her and continues to float towards the bathroom.

When she gets inside she sees Marill and Jigglypuff having a conversation. They look at her as she quickly goes into a stall. Afterwards, she goes outside and sees Houndour and Growlithe walking together. She worriedly stares at them and floats into the woods.

* * *

 **Misdreavus, Cool Charizard:**

"As I'm doing my morning routine all I see are alliances. Everyone on my team has someone to talk to and work with. Ever since Vullaby was voted off, I've felt alone. I need to find someone or else I'm gone next."

* * *

She continues to go deeper into the woods, but stops when she sees Budew standing alone. Budew turns around and smiles when she sees Misdreavus.

"Hey, you're just the Pokemon I wanted to see," Budew says. Misdreavus looks at her skeptically and floats to her cautiously.

"What do you want?" Misdreavus asks.

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to have an alliance?" Misdreavus stares at her astonished.

"Really! Of course, I would!"

Budew smiles. "Good, I've noticed that you haven't really talked to the others a lot like me. So, I think it's beneficial for both of us."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

They stare at each other for a second and Budew continues, "Just to let you know. There's someone else in our alliance."

Misdreavus quizzically looks at her. "Who?"

"That would be me." Misdreavus turns to the voice and sees Chatot flying towards her. She looks at him shocked.

She turns back to Budew. "Him? But he's on the other team."

"I know, but that's why it's perfect. No one will expect it," Budew explains.

"Yeah, and Budew is the only one that appreciates it when I tell them news," Chatot interjects.

"Yeah, anyways. Speaking of the news. What's new?" Budew asks.

"Oh, well, Druddigon is still acting like the leader. Amaura and Togepi are really close. Froakie and Shroomish have been starting to talk a lot and Abra has been with them as well." Misdreavus stares at them astonished.

* * *

 **Misdreavus, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe it! I literally stumbled upon an alliance and one of the members is on the opposite team. Oh my god, it can't get any better than this."

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"My strategy so far has been to gain info from eavesdropping on others, but my main obstacle was not knowing how I can get info from the opposite team. So, I brought Chatot into the alliance since no one likes him on his team and he LOVES to tell the news."

* * *

 **Chatot, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know what you guys are thinking, but I have to do this. It's perfect I'm gonna have people on the other side to help me and that's gonna help during the merge. Plus, I LOVE telling the news about other Pokemon."

* * *

Chatot and Budew continue to talk, when Mew's voice rings through the camp.

"Campers, it's time for your next challenge," Mew announces. "Get to the dock."

"Ok, we should go now," Budew says. "But Chatot remember to throw the challenge."

"What!" Misdreavus exclaims.

"Yeah, I promised to throw the challenge so you guys trust me," Chatot explains.

"Oh okay," Misdreavus stammers.

* * *

The campers stand in front of Mew and Mewtwo as Misdreavus, Chatot, and Budew come in. Froakie quizzically stares at them.

"Why are you late?" Mewtwo asks.

"Oh, uh, Chatot was telling us about the weather," Budew explains.

"Yes, actually," Chatot says. "It seems today is gonna be partly cloudy with a slight cha-"

"Alright, we get it," Mew interrupts him. "Anyways, your next challenge is to race around the island along the beach and reach this dock."

"That's it?" Emolga asks. "The challenges lately have been very straightforward."

"Oh, I forgot there are some 'surprises' along the beach," Mew explains as he starts to chuckle, creepily.

The campers stare at him, scared. He notices and composes himself.

"Anyways, you guys get it. Everyone from your team has to reach the dock to win immunity," Mew announces. "Also, Blazing Blastoise you have two extra team members so two of you are gonna have to sit out."

Smoochum quickly raises her hand.

"However, you can't sit out the same Pokemon in back to back challenges," Mew explains.

"So, that means Smoochum can't just sit on her ass again," Mewtwo says. The campers start to chuckle as Smoochum pouts.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"If I knew I can't sit out in two challenges in a row I would've played dodgeball and sit out in this race."

* * *

"I'll sit out," Purrloin says as she raises her paw.

"Yeah, m-me too," Aron worriedly says. "I'm not gonna take a chance on the surprises."

"Alright, the cat and the scared one is gonna sit out," Mew announces. "The others get to the starting line."

The racers stand behind the starting line and wait for Mew.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

The campers sprint out onto the beach. Moments later Abra and Ralts appear beside Aron, scaring him.

"That was fast," Mewtwo says.

"Yeah, we teleported here," Ralts explains.

Shortly after, Electrike runs up next to Purrloin.

"Ha, I'm firs-" Electrike looks at Abra and Ralts shocked. "Hey, how did you guys get here so fast?"

"They teleported," Purrloin explains.

* * *

 **Electrike, Cool Charizard:  
**

"No fair. How am I supposed to compete against Pokemon who can teleport."

* * *

Mew and Mewtwo teleport over the racers and spectate.

Mew materializes a megaphone and announces, "Abra, Ralts, and Electrike are finished and it seems that Buneary and Froakie are leading the pack."

He looks to the back and sees Geodude carrying Kakuna. "It seems that Geodude has been assigned to carry Kakuna," he announces.

Kakuna stares up at Mew.

* * *

 **Kakuna, Cool Charizard:  
**

"Ever since I evolved, my teammates have taken turns carrying me around. This time its Geodude's turn. I'm glad it isn't Mawile again. She carried me in her mouth on the back of head when it was her turn."

* * *

Froakie looks at Buneary and notices a tree flying towards them. He dodges as well as Buneary.

They continue to run as Froakie asks, "What was that?"

"Remember there are surprises," Mew announces.

Suddenly rocks start to fall upon the campers. They look up to see it's Mewtwo controlling the rocks. The campers cover their heads with their arms and continue to run.

* * *

 **Skitty, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"Not only do we have to run around the entire island, but we also have to dodge the traps that Mew has set up and the rocks that Mewtwo is throwing at us. The million better be worth it."

* * *

The campers continue to run and dodge the continuous rocks of Mewtwo. As well as the different obstacles.

Nidoran accidentally falls into a hole, but she climbs out without any trouble. Then Skitty gets stuck in a puddle of tar, but Vulpix helps her out with a stick.

After a while of running the campers finally see the dock in the distance.

"So, you guys are finally close to the dock and it seems that Froakie and Buneary are still in the lead," Mew announces. "Followed by Gastly, Misdreavus, Zubat, and Emolga."

He flies farther back and says, "The rest of the irrelevants are in the middle and Geodude and Kakuna are bringing up the rear."

Sawk glares up at Mew.

* * *

 **Sawk, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"I don't know who he's calling irrelevant, but I know I'm not. I'm probably the fan favorite by now and I'm gonna show why.

* * *

Sawk gains a determined look and speeds up to the front. The others look at him as he looks back and smirks. Suddenly, Sawk disappears in a pillar of fire. The campers look up and see Sawk flying through the sky and lands on the dock.

"It seems that Sawk stepped on a landmine and was sent flying to the dock," Mew explains. The campers start to laugh.

* * *

 **Emolga, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"Sawk always tries to be cool, but always gets messed up. I think he's gonna get seriously hurt one of these days."

* * *

 **Sawk, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I swear this island is bad luck for me."

* * *

Shortly after Froakie and Buneary make it to the dock.

"Froakie and Buneary are done," Mew announces.

Then Emolga, Gastly, Misdreavus, and Zubat make it to the dock.

"Emolga, Gastly, Misdreavus, and Zubat are done as well," Mew announces. "Now Machop is leading the pack and is finished." Machop crosses the finish line once Mew said it.

"Now Growlithe and Houndour are done," Mew announces as they cross the finish line. "The Cool Charizards are now in the lead."

Houndour smiles as he hears that.

* * *

 **Houndour, Cool Charizard:  
**

"Now that Goomy is gone, I can now actually help my team. I am so happy now."

* * *

Druddigon glares at the Cool Charizards on the dock. He looks to his side and sees Shroomish slowing down.

"Why are you slowing down?" Druddigon asks.

"I'm tired," Shroomish answers.

"We can't afford for Pokemon to be tired." He picks Shroomish and Sandshrew who was next to him as well and throws them at the dock.

"So, Druddigon has taken matters in his own hands and threw Sandshrew and Shroomish to the dock," Mew announces.

"That's pretty smart," Mewtwo interjects.

* * *

 **Shroomish, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"Druddigon is starting to really annoy me."

* * *

 **Sandshrew, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Why was I thrown, too? I wasn't even in the conversation."

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know my methods of leading are unorthodox, but they will thank me when we make it to the merge. Also, I promise you someone from the Blazing Blastoises is going to win this thing. As in me."

* * *

Nidoran looks over to Illumise and smirks.

"Hey Illumise, get over here," Nidoran demands.

Illumise reluctantly flies over to her. "Ye-yeah?"

"Carry me to the finish line." Illumise stare at her in shock.

"Come on, just carry me to the finish line or else." Nidoran glares at her. Illumise gulps, but carries Nidoran to the finish line.

"Nidoran and Illumise are done," Mew announces.

* * *

 **Illumise, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Nidoran scares me. She has always been really bossy, especially to the girls."

* * *

 **Nidoran, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know I scare the other campers. Since they probably haven't seen a girl as strong as me before, but I don't care. They'll keep me if they know what's good for them."

* * *

Budew looks at the dock and frowns. She looks over at Chatot and runs over to him.

"Hey, you need to do something you guys are winning," Budew says.

"Don't worry," Chatot assures. "We aren't that far ahead of you guys."

Suddenly Amaura carrying Togepi races by them.

"Amaura and Togepi are done," Mew announces.

Budew looks back at Chatot, annoyed.

* * *

 **Amaura, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Togepi jumped on my back and used me like a horse. It was really annoying, but Togepi is my friend." She sighs. "Hey, Togepi can you please get off of me." She turns around to reveal Togepi still riding her.

"No way!" Togepi exclaims. "This is fun!" Amaura sighs again.

* * *

"Alright," Chatot says. "I'll think of something."

"You better," Budew mutters under her breath. She looks over to Mawile and has an idea.

"Hey, Mawile," Budew says as she runs over to her.

"Hey, Budew," Mawile replies.

"Do you think you can throw me to the dock?"

Mawil stares at her in shock. "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"I want you to throw me over there."

* * *

 **Mawile, Cool Charizard:**

"Budew surprises me. She was the girl that didn't jump in the first challenge, but now she wants me to throw her. This is good. Maybe she wants to help the team.

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"The only reason I told her to throw me is safety in case Chatot doesn't throw the challenge."

* * *

Mawile picks Budew up and throws her to the dock.

"Mawile took a page out of Druddigon's book and threw Budew to the dock," Mew announces.

Froakie walks over to Budew. "I noticed you were talking to Chatot. Can I ask why?"

"No reason," Budew replies.

Froakie stares at her as she walks to her team.

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoise:  
**

"Something is going on between Budew and Chatot. First, they arrive late together and now they were talking to each other during the race. I'm gonna find out what's up between them."

* * *

Marill looks at Jigglypuff and thinks of a plan.

"Hey, Jigglypuff puff up and carry me to the end," Marill says.

"Okay," Jigglypuff says. She takes a deep breath and starts to float. Marill quickly grabs onto her feet and fly into the sky.

"Jigglypuff is now acting like a balloon is carrying Marill to the end," Mew announces.

Marill looks down and notices Snorunt.

"Hey, Jigglypuff let's carry Snorunt," Marill says.

Jigglypuff lowers Marill down to Snorunt.

"Hey, Snorunt grab my hand," Marill says, stretching her arm out.

Snorunt grabs it and is raised up to the sky. They reach the dock.

"Jigglypuff, Marill, and Snorunt are down," Mew announces.

* * *

 **Snorunt, Cool Charizard:  
**

"The others have now started to involve me in things now that Goomy is gone. I think they wanted to stay away from me so they wouldn't get stuck to him.

* * *

 **Marill, Cool Charizard:**

"I'm glad that I'm friends with Jigglypuff. Without her I would've ran the entire thing."

* * *

 **Jigglypuff, Cool Charizard:**

"I like Marill, but why did she have to use me like a balloon? That was a one time thing. She better not ask again."

* * *

Skitty and Vulpix run over to Druddigon.

"Hey, Druddigon throw us to the dock," Skitty says.

Druddigon shrugs. "Okay."

"Wait, I'm not readDDY!" Skitty screams as she is thrown through the sky with Vulpix.

Vulpix lands on Growlithe and they stare into each others eyes for a moment.

"Um, hi," Growlithe says, awkardly.

"Yeah, hi," Vulpix says.

* * *

 **Growlithe, Cool Charizard:  
**

"I'm starting to think Vulpix likes me. Which is good since I like her too. Hopefully we make it to the merge."

* * *

 **Vulpix, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Yeah, Growlithe is pretty cute. Hopefully, the others don't get threaten by us."

* * *

"Vulpix and Skitty are done," Mew announces. "Now it's Druddigon, Smoochum, and Chatot versus Mawile, Cubone, Geodude, and Kakuna."

"It seems like the Blazing Blasoises are gonna win again," Mewtwo interjects.

Druddigon smiles. He looks back and sees Smoochum slowing down. He frowns and runs over to Chatot.

"Hey, go carry Smoochum," Druddigon demands.

"Bu-"

"Now!" Chatot reluctantly flies back to Smoochum.

Shortly after Mawile, Druddigon, and Cubone make it to the dock.

"Mawile, Druddigon, and Cubone are done," Mew announces. "It's tied now."

Cubone worriedly looks at Geodude.

* * *

 **Cubone, Cool Charizard:**

"Hopefully, Geodude makes it. He better not be blamed if we lose."

* * *

 **Geodude, Cool Charizard:**

"Well, I was assigned to carry Kakuna. Cubone wanted to help me, but I told him no. Since, I don't need a wuss's help."

* * *

Chatot reaches Smoochum.

"Hey, Druddigon told me to carry you," Chatot says.

"Ugh, FINALLY," Smoochum says. "It took you long enough. Now carry me."

Chatot reluctanly carries Smoochum by her shoulders.

"Ow, watch it," Smoochum says.

"Yeah, sorry," Chatot replies. He sees Budew in the distance glowering at him. He looks away and sees Kakuna being carried by Geodude being hit by the rocks still thrown by Mewtwo.

* * *

 **Chatot, Blazin Blastoise:  
**

"I know I have to throw the challenge and I found out how. Kakunas evolve quickly and our Kakuna has been hit by the rocks. So, he needs a final push to evolve."

* * *

Chatot smirks and moves over to Geodude. "Oh no, you're slipping."

"What, no I'm not," Smoochum says.

"You're too heavy I can't hold you," Chatot says.

"Are you calling me fat?" Smoochum accuses.

Suddenly Chatot drops her on Kakuna. He gets knocked off of Geodude's back.

He then starts to glow.

"Look," Machop shouts. "Kakuna's evolving again." The campers look at Kakuna as he stops glowing. He flies up and is now a Beedrill.

* * *

 **Beedrill, Cool Charizard:  
**

"I can't believe I evolved so quickly. Now, I can help my team."

* * *

Beedrill gains a determined look and digs his stingers into Geodude's back.

"Ow," Geodude says.

"Sorry, I don't have hands," Beedrill apologizes. He carries Geodude across the line as his team cheers him on.

"The Cool Charizards win their first challenge and are safe," Mew announces.

Smoochum's jaw drops and glares at Chatot.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I know Chatot dropped me on purpose, but why? This better not get me voted off."

* * *

 **Chatot, Blazing Blastoise:**

"This is perfect. Now Budew trusts me and now I can blame Smoochum for losing."

* * *

Chatot follows Budew into the woods.

"Hey, Budew, did I do good?" Chatot asks.

"What do you mean?" Budew asks.

"You know, I threw the challenge for you. Like you asked," Chatot explains.

"What, I never asked you to do that," Budew replies.

"Come on, you kno-"

"So, you threw the challenge." Chatot stops talking and turns around to see Froakie.

"Oh my god, thanks Froakie," Budew says. "He was starting to freak me out."

"Yeah, that's okay," Froakie responds. "Can you leave, please? I need to talk to Chatot."

"Yeah, sure," Budew replies. She walks pass Froakie and smirks.

"You are gone when I tell the others about this," Froakie threatens.

"Wait," Chatot begs. "Budew told me to do it."

"Oh, I know, but you could've not have done it instead of throwing the challenge for your team," Froakie states, seriously. "Now, you're gone."

He walks away as Chatot starts to cry.

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:  
**

"I knew Froakie followed us. That's why I acted like I didn't know what Chatot was talking about. Too bad. It would've really helped if I had I spy on their team."

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I believe Chatot when he says that Budew told him to do it, but I can't do anything about her right now. However, if we make it to the merge together, that bitch is gone."

* * *

The Blazing Blastoises sit in front of Mew. They all glare at Chatot. He slumps into his stump to avoid any eye contact.

"So, it's your first time here," Mew starts. "And the first Blazing Blastoise is gonna be voted off."

"However, Abra...Froakie...and Gastly are safe," Mew announces. They walk up to get their berry and continue to glare at Chatot, except Abra who is still sleeping.

"Next Purrloin...and Aron." They glare at Chatot as they get their berry. He hangs his head lower.

"Emolga...Illumise...Nidoran...and Sawk." They grab their berry and Nidoran shoves Chatot along the way.

"Now Shroomish...Sandshrew...Togepi...and Amaura." They follow the trend and glare at Chatot. He looks away.

"Druddigon...Vulpix...and Skitty," Mew hands them their berry and Druddigon throws his at Chatot.

"So, the bottom two are Smoochum and Chatot. Smoochum you are here cause you were slow in the race and Chatot, you're here since the others found out you threw the challenge," Mew announces.

"Just give it to Smoochum," Nidoran demands. "We all voted for Chatot."

Mew glares at her. "Fine. Ruin the suspense why don't ya." He throws the berry to Smoochum. Chatot lowers his head and flies to the dock while the others still glare at him.

* * *

 **Chatot, 34th place:  
**

"Well, I wasn't surprised that I'm the one gone. Since, the others found out about the plan. Well, I can't really blame them for voting me off, but now how are they are gonna get their news. Anyways, I don't care who wins. As long as it isn't Budew. So, this is Chatot of Total Pokemon Island News signing off."

* * *

Froakie walks with Shroomish and Abra into the forest.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shroomish asks as they stop.

"Well, you know how Budew told Chatot to throw the challenge," Froakie replies.

"Yeah, you're the one that told us," Shroomish says.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking that we should team up and make an alliance," Froakie explains. "Since, it's gonna be hard to stay if there are others teaming up already."

"Really! Yeah," Shroomish responds. He looks at Abra. "What about him?"

"He's in too, right?" Abra gives them a thumbs up. Froakie smiles. "Great."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you guys for reading. Please don't be afraid to review. They are really appreciated and please favorite and follow. Sorry for asking, but this shows me you guys want to read this. Anyways, please come back and see what happens on Total...Pokemon...Island!


	5. Episode 5: Sisyphus' Trial

Smoochum is sleeping in her bed as she dreams about winning the million dollars. She is rolling in the money in her mansion with many male servants at her disposal.

"What do you want to eat, Beauty?" a Machoke in a tight butler's outfit asks.

"Oh, the usual," Smoochum replies.

"So, a double fudge sundae it is." The Machoke walks out the room to fetch the sundae as Smoocum continues to roll in the money.

"Ah!" Smoochum exclaims. "Life is good." As she continues to lie on her money she feels a tremor. She looks below her and starts to hear a voice.

"Wake up, Smoochum!" a familiar voice shouts.

"Oh my God! What's happening?" Smoochum shrieks. Then the ground continues to shake. Suddenly, her eyes open and sees that it was Togepi shaking her bed.

"Come on, Smoochum. We need to eat breakfast," Togepi says.

"Yeah, ok," Smoochum replies in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Togepi has been getting on my nerves recently. She is always happy. It is honestly getting really annoying and creepy. I wouldn't mind if she is the next person out."

* * *

 **Togepi, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I really like everyone here and I think everyone likes me, too. I can't believe I'm on a team full of such nice Pokemon."

* * *

Smoochum walks into the Mess Hall as Druddigon is giving a speech to the team.

"Now, I know we lost the last challenge, but we can bring it back today," Druddigon announces. "The only reason we lost was because we had a traitor on our team."

"Yeah, I agree with Druddigon," Togepi interjects. "We can win this."

The team starts to smile as Togepi finishes talking. Druddigon looks at Togepi with an annoyed look on his face. Froakie notices this and smirks.

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I hate it when other Pokemon try to take my shine. I was here trying to be the good leader, but then Togepi has to come in with her two cents. She always does this and it's getting on my nerves."

* * *

 **Froakie, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I find it hilarious that Druddigon is threaten by Togepi, out of anyone, of taking his spot as the 'leader'. I can't wait to vote him off and see his expression then."

* * *

Machop walks with Buneary out into the woods and are talking as they see Mawile running toward them.

"Guys, I got some news," Mawile announces.

"What is it?" Buneary asks.

"I heard from the Blazing Blastoises that Chatot threw the challenge last time."

Machop and Buneary look at her, shocked. "Really?" They say in unison.

"Yeah, and that's not all," Mawile continues. "He threw it because Budew told him to and they were in an alliance together."

"No way!" Machop exclaims. "If this is true we have to take her out soon." Buneary and Mawile nod in agreement.

A few feet away, Budew hides in the bushes, eavesdropping. Her heart drops when she hears her name.

* * *

 **Budew, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe that Chatot is gone and he is STILL screwing me over. We have to win this challenge or else I'm out."

* * *

 **Buneary, Cool Charizard:**

"I can't believe that someone on our team was working with the enemy. If this is true we have to get rid of Budew, A.S.A.P!

* * *

The campers continue to eat their breakfast as the loudspeakers turn on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for your next challenge," Mew announces. "Come to the base of the cliff of your first challenge."

Vulpix looks at Skitty and Purrloin. "Are we going to jump off the cliff, again?"

"Hopefully not," Shroomish says.

The campers reach the base of the cliff and see Mew and Mewtwo floating in front of two giant boulders.

"Welcome, to your fourth challenge," Mew announces. "Today's challenge is pretty simple. All you need to do is push your team's boulder up the cliff and throw it into the ring floating in the water."

The campers groan as they hear the instructions.

* * *

 **Purrloin, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Why can't we ever do a challenge that DOESN'T put immense pain on our bodies?"

* * *

"The Blazing Blastoises have an extra camper so one of you is going to sit out," Mewtwo announces. "Remember the same Pokemon can't sit out in back to back challenges. So, Purrloin and Aron are participating."

"I'll sit out," announces Gastly.

"Alright, get to your places and let's get started," commands Mew.

* * *

 **Gastly, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I don't think I will be really helpful since I don't have hands and I'm just a ghost."

* * *

The campers got behind their respective boulders and are waiting for Mew's command.

"Alright, on your mark. Get set. Go!" Mew shouts as Mewtwo blows a whistle.

The campers start to push the boulders up the cliff.

"Just to let you guys know," Mewtwo says. "The boulders weigh 500 pounds."

"And there's gonna be surprises up the cliff," Mew interjects.

* * *

 **Marill, Cool Charizard:**

"Really! That's half a ton. Do they want to kill us?" Marill contemplates for a little. "Yeah, actually, they probably are."

* * *

 **Emolga, Blazing Blastoise:**

"So, we got 'surprises' up the cliff. My money's on land mines."

* * *

Thirty minutes pass and Machop looks back and sees that they barely left the starting line.

"We're gonna be here all day!" Machop exclaims.

"No, we just have to go faster," Electrike replies.

* * *

 **Electrike, Cool Charizard:**

"I was a gold medalists for track in school and I'm an electric type. So, I can't afford to be slow." Electrike shudders. "Even saying the word makes me shudder.

* * *

The campers make it halfway way up the cliff and Skitty looks up and saw Mew and Mewtwo floating above everyone.

"Oh no," Skitty says.

"What?" Emolga asks.

"Mew and Mewtwo are above us," Skitty explains.

"So?" Druddigon interjects. "Just focus on pushing this damn boulder."

"But remember Mew said that there were gonna be 'surprises,'" Skitty informs.

Suddenly rocks hail onto the campers.

"Ah, what's going on!" Ralts exclaims. She looks up and sees Mew and Mewtwo hurling stones at them.

* * *

 **Ralts, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I can't BELIEVE that I signed up for this."

* * *

The campers trudge through the hail of stones as Mew announces, "Blazing Blastoises are in the lead."

"Yay guys we're gonna win," Togepi says.

Smoochum and Druddigon roll their eyes. They notice each other and they both give each other a nod.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"It was like we read each others' mind. We both are gonna try to throw this challenge and get rid of Togepi. This is great. Togepi is a huge social threat so it's good to take her out now and now my dreams won't be interrupted."

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"This was a difficult decision, but I can't have Togepi, out of anyone, to have more control than me."

* * *

Druddigon slows down a bit and doesn't push the boulder as hard. Smoochum uses one hand. Shroomish notices that this.

"Who isn't pushing their weight?" Shroomish asks.

"You, since you don't have arms!" Druddigon exclaims.

Shroomish's face turns red.

"The Blazing Blastoises are slowing down," Mew announces.

"Guys let's hurry," Houndour encourages.

The Cool Charizards push harder and get ahead the Blazing Blastoises. The Cool Charizards look back at the Other team and smile. Suddenly a there's a clicking sounds and then the Cool Charizards are sent flying from an explosion.

* * *

 **Emolga, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I was right. Luckily, my team wasn't the one that set them off."

* * *

"Ouch!" Mew exclaims. "The Cool Charizards are sent flying from a land mine."

"Looks like the Blazing Blastoises are back in the lead," announces Mewtwo.

"Guys we got this!" Vulpix shrieks.

The Blazing Blastoises reach the peak and are starting to aim for the ring in the water.

"Ok guys don't push it yet," Sawk commands. "We have to make sure we are gonna make it in."

Smoochum looks around nervously.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"My plan has to work. So, I decided to push for it harder."

* * *

Smoochum creeps toward Togepi, who has her hands on the boulder, and shoves her.

Togepi gasps as the boulder falls off the edge. The Blazing Blastoises peer over the edge and see the boulder fall feet away from the ring.

"Wow, what terrible luck," Mew annouces. "The Blazing Blastoises missed the ring thanks to Togepi for pushing too early."

"The Cool Charizards still have a chance," Mewtwo includes.

The team looks at Togepi angrily. She looks back in terror.

"Wait!" Togepi begs. "It wasn't my fault. Someone pushed me."

"Who?" Sawk asks.

"I… I don't know," Togepi looks away.

Smoochum and Druddigon grin at each other.

Then, shortly after, the Cool Charizards walk up behind them and shove their boulder over the cliff.

Everyone looks down and see the boulder land inside the ring.

"The Cool Charizards win!" Mew announces

The Cool Charizards cheer as the Cool Charizards sulk.

* * *

 **Aron, Blazing Blastoise:**

"It's pretty obvious who we're gonna vote off."

* * *

It's night and the Blazing Blastoises sit in front of Mew, awaiting to receive their Berry.

"Well, guys, your back here again," Mew explains. "I guess te first few wins were just flukes."

The Blazing Blastoises glare at him.

"Anyways, the first few berries go to… Gastly… Froakie… and Druddigon."

They walk up and receive their berries. Togepi shifts around in her seat.

"Next… Abra… Shroomish… Vulpix… Skitty… Purrloin."

As they walk up, Togepi begins to speak, "Can I just walk away now. I know that I'm leaving."

Mew rolls his eyes, "Fine! Ruin the suspense."

Togepi looks back at her team. "I'm sorry that I pushed the boulder, but it wasn't me. There's another traitor on the team."

Mewtwo lifts her up with his psychic powers and flings her to the Lapras. The team looks at Mewtwo.

"She was taking too long," Mewtwo explains.

* * *

 **Smoochum, Blazing Blastoise:**

"Yes! Togepi is gone now. Thanks to yours truly.

* * *

 **Druddigon, Blazing Blastoise:**

"I guess my alliance with Smoochum is actually helping me. I guess I'll stick with her for a while."

* * *

 **Togepi, 33rd place:**

"I'm glad that I came here, but I hoped that I would've gotten farther. Amaura told me that she saw Smoochum and Druddigon celebrate after the team got mad at me. So, I think that one of them shoved me. I hope Amaura wins. She's the only good person left."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I am sorry for not uploading in awhile, but I am planning on finishing this story. So, don't worry the next chapter will come up.


End file.
